Kiss fight
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: Quien diría que lo que inicio como un pequeño juego terminaría en un beso. [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer:** Free! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Hago mención de algunas partes del Drama que se presentó en su Evento y del cual nación la idea para hacer este One-Shot.

 **.**

Era uno de tantos Festivales escolares que se hacían pero este era especial, ¿por qué? Porque por primera vez en la historia, Iwatobi y Samezuka se unirían para hacerlo ya que habían sido los dos equipos de Natación de la zona que habían llegado hasta las nacionales. Al hacer esto también veían por la convivencia de las dos escuelas en la cual los clubes se relacionarían entre sí. Después de una larga plática entre directivos de cada plantel se decidió que la sede para tal evento seria en un parque cercano.

El club de natación de las dos escuelas tenía una ventaja y esa era la de escoger antes que todos lo que harían entre todos, y por decir todos era en conjunto con el Club de la otra escuela, el evento también se había hecho con el fin de darle a los chicos un último festival antes de que se fueran a sus respectivas universidades en el caso de los de tercer año.

Después de que los chicos decidieran en conjunto que hacer se dio pauta para que la escuela pidiera permisos a una cafetería ya que era lo que había decidido hacer los clubes de Natación.

El día llego y aun con los recuerdos en sus cabezas de lo que había pasado en el Festival de Samezuka, -cuando jugaron con las pistolas de agua- esperaban que este también fuera un gran día.

Antes de que abrieran las puertas Nagisa dio la idea de ensayar un poco para recibir a los clientes y así dar una buena "experiencia" en su Café.

Después del primer intento por parejas que se conformó por Sousuke como mesero y Haruka como el cliente, descartaron al azabache ya que no se le daba el ser mesero, así fue que siguió Haruka como mesero y Makoto como el cliente. Tampoco se dio el resultado esperado, ya que decidieron usar aquella telepatía que los representaba. Como último intento, Makoto fue el mesero y Rin el cliente, como se esperaba de Makoto, dio la imagen de cualquier chico comprometido en su trabajo, con una sonrisa y voz agradable supo manejar al peculiar cliente que buscaba una pelea.

Al decidir cómo se dividirían el trabajo fue que abrieron el café. Dieron por terminada su jornada de puertas abiertas a las 4 de la tarde, recibiendo a varias personas como clientes, entre ellos chicas y chicos de todas edades quienes salían felices de aquel lugar.

Los chicos decidieron dar una vuelta por los puestos que aun siguieran abiertos, para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Rin se perdió del grupo por un momento pero los demás decidieron no darle mucha importancia ya que imaginaban el pelirrojo estaría con su hermana.

Unos pasos más adelante Makoto se quedó en un puesto mirando las curiosas cosas que vendía el Club de Manualidades, las cosas eran tan bonitas en especial unos llaveros en forma de mariposa, delfín, pingüino, orca y tiburón. Decidió comprar uno de cada uno para regalarles a los chicos por su gran trabajo en la cafetería.

Comenzó a caminar pero fue cuando se dio cuenta que se había perdido del grupo también, miro en todas direcciones pero nada, avanzo por varios puestos más intentando encontrarlos pero nada. Casi al llegar al otro extremo del parque fue que sintió alguien jalarlo del brazo.

—¡Ouch!

Tras el repentino jalón Makoto no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al piso llevándose con él al responsable.

—¡Rin! —El mencionado estaba sobre el pecho de Makoto. —¿Estas bien? —pregunto preocupado.

El pelirrojo comenzó a levantarse.

—Tú y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente.

—¿Eh? —No entendía, ¿una pelea? ¿Por qué?

Rin comenzó a acercarse a su rostro lentamente tomándolo del mentón.

—¿R-rin? —Estaba confundido y asombrado, ¿Qué debería hacer en ese momento?

—Ahora ni por una taza de té me detendré.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, Rin sello con un dulce beso los labios de Makoto, aquel acto fue tan repentino que no pudo pensar en nada, ni siquiera en aquel momento de cuando estaban ensayando, todo paso muy rápido.

Terminaron el beso a falta de oxígeno, Makoto estaba igual o más sonrojado que Rin, no podía asegurar nada ya que aquel chico que nuevamente estaba encima de él se escondió en la curvatura de su cuello.

Así se quedaron por unos segundos hasta que escucharon a los demás llamarlos a lo lejos, lentamente Rin fue levantándose y susurro algo que el de ojos esmeralda pudo entender perfectamente. Rin lo ayudo a levantarse y salieron para encontrar a los chicos quienes curiosos preguntaron por qué estaban ahí, inventaron una excusa tan falsa que nadie pudo creer.

Antes de que se fueran y tomaran caminos diferentes Makoto detuvo a los chicos y entrego los colgantes que había comprado. Haruka pudo notar un extraño sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo al momento de dar el colgante de tiburón pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Aquella noche, en la casa Tachibana, se encontraba un Makoto nervioso y sonrojado por un mensaje que había recibido y el cual respondió con las manos temblorosas. Ese día, sería uno de tantos que no olvidaría.

 **Remitente: Rin.**

"Gracias por el té. Te quiero…"

* * *

¡Oh! Mi primera vez escribiendo un MakoRin/RinMako pero en verdad necesitaba escribir algo así después de ver el evento y en especial esa escena.

Espero que les agradara la historia y gracias por leer hasta acá. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
